


Le Hanneton

by EmieB123



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, Paris lesbian cafe scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Cosette and Eponine being cute in a lesbian cafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Hanneton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who wanted this prompt:  
> http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?replyto=1449107

In the shadow of the Montmarte, Eponine slipped into Le Hanneton. She squinted, searching for that familiar halo of blonde hair. Ah, there it was, covered in that ridiculous hat –sorry, bonnet- as usual. 

She made her way through the crowded room, slipping past lovers tucked away in corners sharing drinks and kisses. Le Hanneton had become their refuge, a sanctuary of smoke and crimson curtains where people like them were free to love and kiss and dance.

Cosette hadn’t seen her yet, so Eponine snuck up behind her, pausing to admire the smooth curve of her neck before bending to place a kiss behind her ear. 

Cosette turned, beaming, and threw her arms around her lover, “You made it!”

“Of course.” Eponine laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled up a chair so close their legs were touching under the table before leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on those perfectly shaped lips. “I wouldn’t miss this for all the gold in France.”

“You missed it last week.” Cosette pouted, but her hand found Eponine’s under the table and she laced their fingers together, so Eponine knew she wasn’t truly cross.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Eponine raised their joined hands and kissed Cosette’s fingers, one by one, “But Montparnasse was ill, I couldn’t get away.”

“Oh, poor dear,” Cosette gasped. It had been surprising how much Cosette had taken to Montparnasse. She believed the exact words she used were: ‘what a charming young idiot, now give Marius his wallet back’. “What happened? Is he alright?” 

Eponine smiled, “He’s fine. The idgit ate a bad piece of meat he stole from the butcher’s and laid in bed all day moaning about how his death was imminent.” Cosette giggled, “He was up and terrorizing the poor man two days later.”

“Well I’m glad he’s recovered.” Cosette sipped her tea. “And I suppose I cannot blame you, I know how men can get when they’re ill. They catch a cold and act as if the world is at an end.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to sit and touch without judgment. 

They’d share stories about what trouble their respective menfolk had gotten themselves into and Cosette would prattle on about the latest gossip (which Eponine didn’t understand at all but she listened anyway, enjoying the sound of her voice) and they’d share the drinks Musichetta silently placed in front of them and Cosette would try and coerce Eponine into dancing, but she wasn’t the dancing sort so she laughed it off and made it up to Cosette with sweet kisses and soft touches. 

They were some of the lucky ones. Most women were terrified to enter these café’s. Scared of their husbands or friends finding out and being sent to the sanatorium. They were able to meet without fear, as long as they were suitably discreet. There was no telling if Marius approved, but Cosette had him at her beck and call. In his eyes, she could do no wrong, and apparently that view stretched to illicit love affairs. Montparnasse, on the other hand, took singular delight in the fact his girl had a lesbian lover on the side. 

“You and Montparnasse should come by for dinner some time.” Cosette said, “It’s always so boring, all Marius’ friends want to talk of is politics.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Eponine laughed, “I would, but I fear if Montparnasse took one look at your mansion it would be all but gone by morning.”

“What about just you, then?” Cosette pleaded.

Eponine looked down at their hands, “I don’t believe Marius would welcome my company.”

“Nonsense, he doesn’t need to welcome you, it’s my home too and I’m tired of being lonely all the time.”

Eponine looked at her sadly, “Are you truly so unhappy? Marius dotes on you; he’d fetch the very stars from the sky if you asked.”

Cosette sighed, looking away, “I know and I’m not unhappy, just bored out of my mind. I love Marius- not like I love you- but I do love him and his friends are nice enough when they’re not discussing government or philosophy or some other utterly tedious concept, but I just . . .” She looked up, eyes burning. “Oh, why does everything have to be so complicated!”

Eponine leaned over and kissed her temple, lingering to speak softly in her ear, “Love is never simple, but if it really means that much to you I’ll come to dinner one night.”

Cosette beamed, perking up instantly, “How about tonight?”

Eponine shook her head, “I don’t know . . .”

Cosette threw her arms around Eponine’s neck and peppered kisses all over her face, “Please, please, please?” She asked between kisses, “For me?”

Eponine laughed and pushed her away, “Fine, fine! But only because I know I’ll never hear the end of it if I refuse.”

Cosette pulled back just enough to look at excitedly, eyes brimming with tears, before kissing her soundly on the lips. When she pulled back to breathe, they were both grinning.

“Let’s never leave this café.” Cosette breathed. “Let’s rent a room and live here, ‘Chetta wouldn’t mind.”

Eponine leaned forward and kissed her nose, “I wish we could, little lark, but you have a husband and a dinner to plan and I have a well-dressed crook for a lover and a dinner to prepare for.”

Cosette sighed and kissed her one last time before standing, pulling Eponine up by their still linked hands. 

She curtsied comically and Eponine bent to kiss her hand, lingering until she blushed. “Maybe you could stay the night, too.” 

Eponine grinned wickedly, “I believe I’d quite like that.”

Cosette was utterly unfazed, save for a slight flush rising in her cheeks as she replied. “I’ll prepare the guest room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't butcher this entirely
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


End file.
